1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arm restraints for children afflicted with a biting disorder in which the child compulsively bites his or her hands and arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children afflicted with compulsive biting disorders tend to continually bite at various things, such as their arms (inclusive of their hands). This becomes extremely problematical, because wounds frequently result from the compulsive biting, which only exasperate the medical condition.
Applicant is aware of a prior art arm restraint which is presently being marketed in which a sleeve is placed over each arm at the elbow so that the arms of the child cannot be bent. The theory of the device is that if the arms cannot be bent, then they cannot be manipulated to the vicinity of the mouth. While in fact this theory is correct, in practice there is the very extreme draw-back that the child is not permitted to bend his or her arms for extended durations of time. The child may eventually develop neuro-muscular problems from the prevention of natural motor function. These problems can include the eventual loss of normal use of the arms.
Clearly, what is needed in the art is a humane arm restraint that permits arm movement, yet does not permit any portion of the arm to come into contact with the mouth of the child.